The New Roommate
by MonsterTayTay
Summary: Will Sidney be happy that she has someone to love or will she throw all that away and go home?
1. The New Begining

"All aboard To Pawz City. Leaving in 5 minutes!" said the yelling Trolley man.

I gathered all my stuff looking at the train with watery eyes and then looking at my mommy. I didn't think that leaving her for a couple of months would be bad. Walking down a little not to be in the big crowd I dropped all of my stuff and hugged my mom as tight as I could.

"Mom, Don't worry the time will go by fast." I said.

"Baby, It feels like yesterday you were going to grandma's house." As my mom said letting go

"Hahaha. Mom it's not like I'm ignoring you." As I said holding her hands.

"Sidney W. Koky you better write me a letter EVERYDAY!" As she yelled to me.

"Bye Mom!" I said Kissing her cheek.

As I let her go from her arms and kissing her warm cheek I started tearing up again. Climbing on the train to somewhere new I waved to her and blew her kisses. Looking at all the strange faces on the train I knew this was going to be an Wonderful trip. I sat down somewhere so I could wave to my mom through the window like those old weird movies. I waved and threw more kisses and put my bag on the table. Looking for something to do I saw someone sit in front of me.

"Umm Hi?" I said Looking confused

"Hello. You must be Sidney." The strange animal creature said to me.

"Uhh Yeah? You are?" I quickly said.

"I'm Tom Nooks assistant." He said.

"Okay so why aren't you in Pawz then?" I said keeping the it going.

Seeing him get up I quickly swore at him. Taking out my laptop and hitting my friends up on AIM, he came back and stole my bag. I Took my laptop and chased after him. All The people complaining I knew this wasn't a good day. Tackling him down and taking my bag. They said that Pawz City was just 5 minutes away. I ran as fast as I could back to my seat so I could be the first to get off. As I look at the dusty unclear window I finally see houses and trees. I start walking up to the front and see that Tom Nook's face was everywhere and I was sick. I grabbed my stuff and walked off the train.

Looking and feeling the warm breeze I started to love this place. Walking and looking for a map. I see some cute little animal.

"Oh Hey!" I Said

"Hey, Are you new cuz like I've never seen you?" She said Fastly

"Yeah! I'm Sidney. And You Are?" I said Blushing.

" Oh Hi Sidney! I'm Alice." She Said.

"Sidney? Are you looking for your house?" She said

"Yeah? You know where it is?" I said

"Yeah you live right next to me."


	2. The FriendsFoes

Walking with Alice and Seeing my Redish house top I loved it. I told her thanks and dragged my bags inside. Looking around I see my roommate.

"Oh Your Christian Right?" I asked.

"Yeah and Your Sidney?" He said

"Yup! Nice to meet you!" I said smiling.

I sat down at one of the small tables and took out my girly laptop. I look threw my email to see that my mom has already sent me a "Miss" you letter. I open my Microsoft Works thing and just started writing….

"Dear Mom:

Mom…I haven't been going for 6 hours and you already sent me a message! Haha! But anyways the ride down sucked. I had a robber that lives in this town.. I'm going to complain don't you worry. But Yeah I already found my house its beautiful. And I got this cute roommate. But I met a friend her name is Alice 3 she's ADORABLE! I'll send picz okay mommie. I love you. Byeee for now!

-Sidney"

After writing that I went upstairs to fix my bed up. I couldn't believe my room had green walls! I was excited because my sheets and stuff were watermelon color. Fixing the bed then looking out the window seeing a lot of people at the city hall. I walked down stairs and took my light jacket and stumbled outside. Walking up to the town hall I met someone else.

"OMG are you the new Sidney girl?" Someone asked

"Yeah. And you must be Minnie?" I said

"How did you know?" She looked at me puzzled

"Oh A Girl named Alice gave me a handbook on everyone in this city." I said again

"Oh haha!" She giggled loudly

"What's going up at the town hall?" I said confused

"Flea Market." She said

"What?" I loudly yelled.

She took me by my shirt and pulled me to Franko's house. We walked in and she said, " a Flea market is where you go into people's houses like Franko and you buy things that they don't want." I walked out and did the thanks nod. I walked around till it got dark out. I was looking for Tom Nook.


	3. The Fight

Looking everywhere for this kid named Tom Nook I decided to stop looking because it was already dark and I probably couldn't find my way back. Walking home I couldn't see 4 feet in front of me. So I just walked until I walked into something… I felt around and I noticed it was a tree. And I knew that there was a tree a couple feet away. I felt for the mailbox and I did. Knocking on the door cutely. And finally seeing Christian's cute face again I was happy I was home.

"Hey Cutie…I mean never mind" He said

"Hey Christian." I said Blushing

"Where were you?" He asked upset.

"Oh I was walking around to see the new stuff." I quietly said

"Are you hungry?" He said bring me into our house.

"Yeah, But do you want order in since you look tired." I said

"Don't worry .. I can cook" He said getting ready.

Sitting myself down in front of the TV, I thought about Christian for the first time. Not noticing I was staring at him. I had to do something about this "High school crush"… Walking upstairs and changing into something more comfortable. Running down the stairs and slips. Seeing Christian is at my side. I nod for thanks again.

"It smells great!" I said sniffing the air

"Haha Thanks Clumsy." He said Laughing

"I'm not clumsy…I'm just Myself? If that makes any sense." I said again.

"LOLS clumsy is just a nickname… chill! But could you set the table?" He asked.

"Sure thing Cutie pie :O" I said looking down.

Making the table and trying my HARDEST not to look at him but he rubs my arm while I was putting the table cloth on. I can't deal with that. Helping him put the scrumptious food. We sit down and look at each other while eating. Finishing it all up and thanking him I offer to do the dishes. Of course he does it anyways and he comes sits next to me on the couch. As I fall asleep he brings me up and tucks me in.

Waking up the next morning. I knew I had to go to work with the evil Tom Nook. I got my cheap ass shirt he gave me and threw it on with my pink skinnies. I loved being un-matching so I put my pink and neon green boots on and tied them tight. I looked in Christians room and saw he was still sleeping so I went quietly down the stairs to see breakfast all made for me. I was blushing so hard that I took it with me. Opening the door with my only hand and slamming it by accident with my foot I started to walk for my new adventure. Looking at peoples gardens in front of there homes I kind of laughed. I saw my new friend Alice and waved and found Tom Nook's Store.

I walked in there with such attitude that he made me change. At that point I was mad. He told me to go plant flowers/trees outside. I kind of took them and put them in my yard and giggled quietly. Running back I finally made it without him expecting anything. Then he says Go meet everyone… "Like really this AIN'T work that's fooling around.. I'm about to go on break then.." He pushed me out of the store..

"Sidney Don't Go home because I'll get someone to take your sorry butt outta there!" He said madly

"Go AHEAD!" I yelled.

"Please! I'll go with you if that's what you want." He exclaimed

"OKAY OKAY Calm your Fur DOWN!" I said giving him the finger and walking off.

Walking or stomping off into the distance and hearing him keep yelling the same thing. I walked across the bridge to go to city hall and walked inside. I saw a pelican lady and talked with her about the Ratty Old Thing named Tom Nook. She told me he recently got outta jail. I told her thanks and ran to his store. I had a good plan coming. I got to his store 2 hours late and he was closed…Now I'm furious. I started screaming his name "TOM NOOK!" He opened the door and grabbed me and closed it. It was very dark. He started making out with me and I slapped him off of me and ran out his store. Then that's when I went to the police.


	4. Does he really like me?

Cooper & Booker were standing there like always when I'd stomped in. Boys I need you to make an arrest. Pulling them by there shirts and dragging them to the Nook's store. I tried getting the door open. But It was Locked?

"So What's the problem?" They asked.

"Tom Nook Made out with me!" I screamed.

"Okay.. Well he's not here so We'll make a trap okay sweetheart?" They said looking at the door

"I guess…" I said looking upset

Walking home looking all depressed I ran into Agent S. I didn't look up and just kept walking. I stopped next to my house looked in the window saw nothing so I kept walking. I came to a cliff thought about jumping but I just sat at the edge. I sat there for a long time until some came behind me.

"You come here to think too?" A manly voice said behind me.

Turning around and having the wind blow my hair aside.

"Oh… No.. Just a hard day .. Christian" I said getting up

"I know Tom Nook and he's a harsh at times but he's cool." He said smiling

"No Not that… we got into a fight then he made out with me." I said tearing

"Oh… Well That's new" He said.

"Jesus… My two days here sucked…" I said kind of crying

"Umm Can I try something?" He asked Getting closer.

I blinked and as I could take my next breath Christian was hugging me. I wasn't sure to wrap my arms around him but I did because I liked him. Feeling him run his fingers through my hair I giggled. Letting each other go I snuck a kiss on his left cheek. He looked at me and Blushed. Seeing Him point out to the sunset I knew there was a relationship coming. And I wanted to tell him my secret.


	5. The New Boyfriend?

Walking with him back to the house he suddenly held my hand. I was getting tons of thoughts threw my head. I wasn't to sure if he liked me or not but I had that little gut feeling that he did. He opened the door for me and I ran inside and sat on our couch. Putting a Nice Movie on he sat next to me. I got worried because he might kiss me first.. Sitting there look at him with the corner of my eye he was planning something and I didn't like that. Seeing Him yawn and put his arm around me I moved closer and put my head on his shoulder. I paused the movie.

"Christian, We Need to talk.." I said Straight out.

"Okay Shoot at Me." He said Looking into my eyes

"I have a little crush on you .." I said Shyly.

"Oh Sidney! Your to Funny!" He said Laughing

"I'm SERIOUS!" I screamed at him

"You don't like me …I'm too Ugly.." He said with a sadden face

"Your not ugly! Your Pretty Cute!" I said Looking at his face

I kiss him on the lips. I look at him and Ran upstairs. He ran after me… Once he heard me crying he left me alone. That Next morning I stayed in my room all day. Until He had the guts to come in and talk to me. I kind of ignored him but I was too afraid to see what he thought of last night. He hugged me while I hid under the covers. I took the covers off of my head and watched him leave. I started to get up.. I saw him stand and hide but I had to face it now because I had to send my mom an email. I said a few words to him while I went downstairs to get my pink fuzzy laptop. I sat in the old wooden chair and began to type again.

" Hello There!,

Wow What an Interesting for couple of days. I had a kiss with my roommate and I think he didn't like it. I had a fight with my new boss. Like OMG I really need to have those pills like what we had at home. People have been avoiding me. Christian was trying to make it better and which I kind of liked that HAHA! But like Papa, You and Brother should come out for a weekend or something and meet the gang! Well I'm going to talk to Christian and see if he's mad and I upload and attached some pics! TAKE A LOOK!

Uploaded Pics - 89%

-Tayla"

After Pressing Send I felt like all the weight in the world was lifted. But now to talk to the person that gave me that Weight. Calling him down I didn't know what I was getting myself into but I knew I had too.

"Okay, I'm sorry for last night and I know.." I said but he cut me off

"Sidney! RELAX! I like that you kissed me!" He said putting his hand on my shoulder

"Oh..But you looked upset…" I said looking into his soul

"I wasn't mad or upset! I was shocked that someone like you would kiss me." He said looking away

"Someone like me?" I asked confused

"Yeah! Pretty, Smart, Funny, Cool" He pointed out on his fingers but stopped

"Aw Thanks! But I really like you and I mean Like like" I said blushing

"I have a crush on you too…" He said looking embarrassed

From that moment on I couldn't hear what else he said. I actually found out that he liked me.. This is going to change my attitude BIG time.


	6. The way We roll

That Next morning was the day I had to work. Waking up extra early I jumped in the shower and took about an Hour shower. "I don't care what he says" That's all that ran threw my mind. Jumping out and looking for a towel and noticing there wasn't any I said to panic. I had nothing in this useless bathroom to cover myself to run upstairs but maybe Christian was sleeping. But the bad part he passed out on the couch. Squeezing the water from my hair and getting out of the tub I almost fell but held on to the curtain. Opening the door but slowly I peeked my head around the corner.

Seeing that at 8 o' clock didn't bother him I decided to make a run for it. Running and Almost slipping I made it to the stairs before he opened his eyes. Hearing him get up scared me because there was a lot of stairs. I skipped many stairs. Getting to the top I ran and slammed my door. Relieving that I was in there. I looked for my underwear and Bra. I took my time putting those on since I was still wet. Looking for my Green day shirt I threw that on. With a black pair of skinny jeans. Looking for my un matching socks and shoes. I walked down stairs and saw Christian wide wake and smiling at me.

"What you smiling at Cutie?" I asked him not nervous anymore

"Oh I saw you naked and ran by me." He said laughing

"OMG I hate you!" I Yelled but he knew I was kidding

"Don't be ashamed, I have those body parts too .. But different things." He said being serious

"That's nice Christian. Oh My mom is coming tomorrow do you think you could make dinner and help me clean when I get home?" I asked looking upset

"Yeah No Problem anything for a friend." He said Looking at me oddly

"Haha!" I chuckled

I found my neon green combat boots next to the couch. I sat on Christian's legs and tied them up. Taking a granola bar and walking towards the door I blew Christian a kiss. Opening the door and seeing him blush made my day. Walking slowly and hearing my G-Shock beep I knew I was late but I didn't care. Finally getting there 30 minutes late. He made me work a longer day.

"Sidney If you don't work harder I'm going to make you work tomorrow." He said

"Sorry, You can't do that." I said getting mad

"Why can't I?" He said putting his girly hands on his hips

"I'm taking a day off or I'll use a sick day." I demanded

"Your in intern!" He said point at my paperwork

"So your telling me that I can't have tomorrow off…" I said getting madder

" THAT'S RIGHT MISSY!" He yelled at me

" Well…I'm going to complain and make my mother complain!" I said yelling at him!

Storming out of the store I went to the cliff again. Looking at the ocean that divide us from them. I wanted to just jump in and never be found but I have other people that make me happy so I should go see them instead of being mad. Just sitting there and thinking about me feel much better. Then hearing Alice walk up behind me. I kind of ignored her but she sat next to me and she knew something was wrong.


	7. The Real Story?

After The long talk with Alice it kind of made me feel better. Looking at my phone and thinking about calling my mom but I knew she would be angry. I threw my phone into the ocean. Looking back at Alice she was standing there with her mouth to the ground. I push her out of the way and ran home. Getting to my house I didn't talk to Christian just ran up stairs and slammed the door. Passing out on my comfortable bed I knew I was home sick. Hearing 2 knocks on the door I knew either it was Alice coming to check on me or it was Christian the man of my dreams. I hear the door open and pretending to sleep I heard Christians voice.

"I know You Probably hate me I should just tell you that I'm leaving Pawz.." He said

Turning over as fast I could I looked at him with my watery eyes…

"No You can't go…I'm crazy about you.." I said

"Well…It actually Not my decision …" He said tearing up

"THEN STAY ! Wait …" "I can't stay and I really want to tell you why." He said crying now

"Tell me.. I can keep secrets! I yelled at him

"Tom Nook is selling the house… And he said I have to leave…" He said Crying

Hugging him and making him feel better I knew I had to go fix this out. I will NOT leave Christian he made me feel what love is. Running out of that house I went to Pelly.

"Pelly Dear!" I said Girly

"Yess Sidney?" She look at me with her green eyes

"I need your help." I said looking upset

"Tom Nook?" She said Putting the mail away

"He's kicking out my one true love!" I yell.

I ran out of the shop crying my eyes off. I Bumped into Christian on the way back

"Oh Sorry Sidney." He said Hugging me

"I-I-It's O-okay.." I said looking down.

"I think we can only be friends.." He said looking at me

"Wha-what …" I said Staring my tears up again…

"It's Good for us to be friends… I like someone else too." He said Letting go of me.

I stared at him for awhile. Then ran towards the cliff. Sitting at the edge I wanted to die right now. I took out a small compact and looked at my eyes. My make-up was a mess. I didn't care to fix it. I sat there till midnight just crying. Someone came behind me and put a flashlight. I turned around and I saw Christian. I didn't bother to get up I just sat there and kept crying. He picked me up but I yelled at him to put me down. But He didn't. He brought me inside. He looked into my eyes and wiped off the make-up that was now on my cheeks.

"Sidney.. I don't actually mean that Tom Nook is paying me too." He said hugging me.

"No You Don't like me…I'm sorry for wasting your time.." I said claming myself down.

"No you don't under stand… Tom Nook is really mad at you because you never showed back at work." He said kissing my forehead

"Oh…" I said falling asleep on his lap.


	8. The Family and The Lover

That next morning I heard knocks on the door I didn't know if it was my mom or if It was Tom. I tried looking out the window but I only saw someone short. I was afraid to go down stairs because whoever it was could of heard me. So I thought of a plan. I went to the attic and climbed out on to the roof. I was scared and I kept slipping but I knew I had to see. Looking down I saw it was my family. I fell. I Tried holding on the gutter but I couldn't grab it fast enough. My parents just watched me fall and I got knocked out. Seeing nothing but black I was worried that I'd never have a dream again.

A couple of hours later I started waking up to a bright light. I saw Christian, mom, dad, my brother and some doctor dude standing over me. I couldn't pick my head up that's how bad then pain was. Laying down in my bed with like 3 pillows under my head I was very uncomfortable. I tried talking but then I closed my mouth because I couldn't move my body. Laying her hopelessly I wanted to do something so my brother played a game with me called sleeping. I fell asleep but I couldn't because of the pain. I tried calling ma but she couldn't hear me but then Christian came up and my brother made kissy noises and ran off.

"Hey" I said not moving anything.

"I hope your okay.." He said sitting next to me

"Yeah… I can't believe he thinks I broke my arm." I said staring at the ceiling

"Why didn't you come get me I would have gotten the door." He said getting angry

"You were sleeping and I didn't want to bother you on a Saturday." I said getting sad.

"Whatever…. Your family seems nice. But I'll go because Kyle the doctor is going to put you to sleep so you can get up tomorrow and see him at his office hopefully." He said getting up.

Watching him leave I kind of had tears rolling down my cheeks. Seeing Kyle walk in the room with a needle I closed my eyes and bit my lip. Feeling some pressure go into my arms I knew I was going to be out cold for awhile. Feeling kind of drunk my eyes opening and closing. Then minutes later I feel my eyes go into my head and I go to sleep.

Dreaming of nothing was boring so I tried using my hearing. Listening to the footsteps I heard My mom, Dad and Christian walk in.

"Aww she's so beautiful!" My dad and Christian say.

"I know.. Too bad she doesn't have a boyfriend." My mom said trying to start something

"Oh, She doesn't have a boyfriend.. Eh? Christian thinking of something to say

"Yeah.. We were kind of worried she might turn Bisexual or Lesbian." Her parents said.

"Haha. Well … I kind of want to ask her out. But I'm scared." Christian said blushing

"Well … I can help with that sweetie pie." Her mother commenting.

I finally had a dream come on and I think it was going to predict my future.


	9. The Boyfriend and I

That next morning I woke up little sore but I could kind of walk around. Hugging Christian made me feel good inside. I wanted to tell him about my dream but I don't want to seem obsessed. Even though he asked .. I told him I couldn't remember. He seemed kind of happy and flirty. He got close to me and held my hand. I started to blush and my dad gave him a wink. My mom looked at me and gave me the look of surprise.

"Sidney, Can I talk to you." Christian and my mom said together

"Um… Sure?" I said looking at them both

"Christian you want to go first?" She said pointing up stairs.

"Thanks." we both said

We both headed upstairs holding each others hand. He brought me in his room and locked the door. Pushing him on his bed and jumping on his lap.

"Oh, Well… then Sidney I have a question that you might be upset about." he said.

" okay ask way babe." looking at him with my green eyes

" you know we been liking each other." he said wrapping his arms around me

" mhmm." I said nodding

" Since I heard you don't have a boyfriend, I want to take you out on date…" seeing him look away

" Yeah, I'd like that." I told him

Seeing him press his lips on me we started kissing. Then he stuck his tounge in mine played with it. Then he rolled me over so we were making out hard. I bit his lip and he bit mines. I pushed him on the wall and we started French kissing. I took a step back when I heard someone knock at the door. I went into Christians arms and opened it. I saw my dad and started giggling. "Sid mom needs to talk .. Its important since were leaving soon." Running down stairs and jumping in front of her.

" Yes mother?" I said twirling around

" Do you want to come home with us ?" She said hugging my dad

" NO. I CANT. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I yelled." But, If you wanted you could bring him and he could live with us." they said happy as hell

" We'll think about it and tell you next time you come." I said

Holding Christian's warm hand I felt good inside that I didn't have to keep any secrets from him anymore. Kissing his cheek and seeing him blush I knew we were going to be together for ever.


	10. The Happiness that turned into Pain

Watching my parents leave and slam the door. Christian spun me around and locked his lips on mines. Opening my eyes and looking at him, he let go of my lips and laughed. Jumping on the couch I patted next to me. It was about 11:30 at night we were really bored so we put on a cartoon movie. Somewhere in the middle we kind of made out. I got tired and he knew it. He picked me up and instead of bring me to my room he laid me down on his. Seeing him walk on the other side and laid down I sooner got closer to him and snuggled with him.

That next morning I opened my eyes to see that we slept with our lips together. I fell in love with him some more. Staring at him while he slept he suddenly opened his eyes. I rubbed his cheek with my finger while he put his hand on my waist. I didn't want to work today so I just didn't go.

"This Moment Needs to be forever." I said

"Yeah, I Love you." He said Blushing at me and smiling

" I love you too babe." I said kissing him

I played with his fingers and then kissed him. Getting up he tickled me and I laughed a lot. I hugged him and ran into the bathroom so I could take my shower. Running the Warmish water and stripping down. I heard Christian jiggle the door handle as he was walking by. I didn't care so I just hopped him just in case. While I was washing my blonde and black hair and was kind of singing I heard the door open. I saw a shadow and then Christian took his big muscle arms and wrapped them around me. Of course I screamed and kicked him by accident. I stopped the shower and pulled his head in. I didn't care if he saw me naked but I wanted revenge, so I poured the extra water out of my hair onto his head. I giggled and got out. I started brushing my hair when he smacked my ass. I was shocked and saw him giggling and I threw my brush at him. I wrapped my towel around me and walked upstairs. Getting Dressed I quickly ran down the stairs to call tom nook and tell him I was taking the day off again because of my injury. He didn't pick up. So I thought I had to go down there myself. Walking down there I saw him delivering packages.

"Mr. Nook?" I yelled

" Yes Sidney." He looked in my direction

" I can't come in again because of my falling off of the roof, Sir." I said limping

"Well… Are you in pain?" He said getting closer.

"Yeah … Now you think of it." I said turning purple

Seeing him come towards me and push me down I started to cry. I couldn't get up.

"You can stay here all day.." He said laughing

" I can't get up and I cant move." I said crying my eyes out

"Good get your Boy toy to come.. Oh wait I'm shipping him out of this town so you can finally do your work." He said walking away.


End file.
